Prince Akihito
Prince Akihito is a major character featured in Legend Quest who first appeared in the episode "Kaiju". He is the good natured prince of Japan, or at least a section of Japan. In contrast to his supporters and soldiers, Prince Akihito is laid back, polite and easygoing. After his parents, King Akihito and Queen Akihito, died due to unknown circumstances, he became the ruler of the kingdom, though received help from his Vizier, who essentially raised him after his parents died. History Early life Not much is known about Prince Akihito's past. He was likely born around the same time as Leo, in either the late 1700s or early 1800s, though likely the ladder. At an unspecified, but likely young point in his life, he lost both of his parents and was entrusted into the care of his Vizier. Due to her overprotective nature, Akihito was ever present during a monster attack, leading the towns people to have a growing, unfair resentment towards Akihito. Upbringing Due to his royal status, as well as his sacred role as the future slayer of monsters, Prince Akihito was raised to believe his life was more precious than others. While Akihito retained a humble outlook on his life by the time he was visited by Team Legend, his supporters and royal servants did not. Instead, they treated him as if he were superior to them in some way. Prince of Japan As Prince, Akihito proved to be very unpopular among his people. It became clear that his people saw him as nothing more than a coward due to how overprotective his supporters were. Akihito however, was well-meaning enough and truly felt bad over his cowardly stigma he was known for, but was to scared of the Vizier to do something about it. Meeting Team Legend After Team Legend drives away the Kaiju by exploiting its weakness to sound, Akihito greeted them with affability and kindness, even going as far as bowing to them and saying they owed them a debt. Additionally, he made it a point that he could see the spirits too, much to Leo's surprise. He informs the group that he can see them not because of a gift, but because of the sacred land they're standing upon. Against the wishes of his Vizier, Akihito invites them to dinner, treating them as guest and not as enemies. Great Feast At dinner, Akihito has his chefs prepare a feast for them to dine on. After Marcella burps, much to the embarrassment of Teodora, Leo, Vizier and even Don Andrés, Prince Akihito does not judge her and instead burps along with her and the two laugh it off, much to Teodora's chagrin. After Leo ask how the Prince and his familiar's can see the Spirits, to which Akihito explains the reasoning: The temple is in between the "our world" and the "Next World". When asked if that was the same reason why the Kaiju attacked, Akihito confirmed that that was the truth, as well as other monsters attacking in an infrequent basis. Though not confirmed, it's likely the more common frequency of the monsters attacking possibly due to Quetzalcoatl. He then goes on to explain the Sword of Dawn and how it was used by his ancestors to slay and seal such beasts in the time before him. He also mentions that the sword has the ability to banish monsters and allow the wielder to see all spirits in the area. After this revelation, Marcella ask if Akihito has a method to slay such beast, why doesn't he go ahead and do it, to which the Vizier cuts in saying that it will all be in due time. She then explains that he has to finish his coronation before he can wield the sword. This angers Marcella, who ask if they were just waiting around while the Kaiju stomps around the town. Ittan Momen Attack After Leo ties to change the mood by eating a pile of wasabi, humorously changing colors and seeking water, he accidentally uncovers a Ittan Momen. The demon then quickly lunges towards Akihito, who is saved by his Vizier. Instead the demon crashes through a wall and escapes. A little dazed from the assault, Akihito is escorted to his safe place by two Samurai. Later in his safe place, Akihito is left unguarded, likely due to the Samurai sent to guard him getting dispatched by the Ittan Momen. The demons locate where he's located and begin to slip into his room through the small opening at the center of the doors. Akihito calls for his guards, but with no response. The Prince instead threatens the demons with the Sword of Dawn, which frightens the Ittan Momen. Unfortunately, as soon as he grabs the sword to use against the Demons, the sword electrocutes the Prince, leaving him open for the demons to attack him. The Vizier and Marcella find him in the nick of time. Marcella throws a near by candle at the two Ittan Momen, burning them to ash before they can reach Akihito, saving his life in the process. The Vizier confronts Akihito, scolding him that his decision of wielding the sword could have killed him, much to the ire of Marcella, who says ask what else Akihito was supposed to do in the situation. However, Akihito is still winded from the electrocution and can barely speak. Their conversation is cut short a loud noise outside. Second Kaiju Attack The group run outside to see the Kaiju. Akihito and Marcella both remark about how huge it is as they see it leaving the city in ruins. Speech of Bravery To Be Written Samurai of Dawn To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Personality and traits ]] Prince Akihito is a generally polite, kind, friendly and brave kid who values the good intentions in others and is willing to trust his friends even in dire situations, such as when he did not fire his Vizier even when she requested it and trusted Don Andrés that the Kaiju wasn't actually a monsters. Despite being a prince, Akihito is rather laid back and informal at times, he thought Marcella's informal eating habits were humorous and joined in on her burping fit. Despite the public opinion of being a coward, Akihito has a genuinely brave heart. When the Ittan Momen attacked, Akihito's first instinct was to grab the Sword of Dawn and fight back against the invaders. Unfortunately, his plan did not work out and the Sword of Dawn instead electrocuted the Prince to the point of knocking him out. Although usually in a good mood, Akihito appears to be insecure about his role as a leader, seemingly ashamed when he heard of the bravery of Friar Godofredo while he hid away from the Kaiju. However, after hearing Marcella's speech about how he needs to be brave, Akihito took the words to heart and during his coronation, used the Sword of Dawn and fought the Kaiju, gaining the respect and admiration of his people. In spite of his royal heritage, Akihito can be childish and silly, though usually in a well meaning way. After he defeated the Kaiju, he said he would grow 200 feet tall and yell at the Vizier if she didn't accept his promotion offer, which she initially refused and requested two desserts after dinner instead of one. Akihito has also bee shown to really care about those around him, calling Marcella and her friends his "new friends" and willingly fought for them during the events of "The Serpent and the Egg". Appearance and apparel Normally Prince Akihito is a rather slim young man adorned in white and gray robes with mark sections with a red belt. He has pale skin and brown hair done in a ponytail fashion. During the coronation, Akihito wore yellow robes instead. Samurai of Dawn As the Samurai of Dawn, Akihito has grow to giant size, 200 feet by his own estimate, and is adorned in an almost robotic-looking Ō-yoroi armor. Family Given no mentions of brothers or sisters, Akihito can be assumed to be an only child and thus the sole son of King Akihito and Queen Akihito. Like Leo, both of his parents died when he was very young, leaving him to be raised by a guardian figure rather than parent. However, while Leo was raised by the kind hearted Rosa San Juan, Akihito was raised by the gruff, rugged Vizier. Relationships Vizier The Vizier is over protective of Akihito, to the point where she makes him hide the moment any demon attacks the village, which had the consequence of making Akihito appear as a coward to his people. Despite causing him this stigma, Akihito doesn't think of her any less for it, and actually praises her for her good intentions. After he defeated the Kaiju, he elected her his second in command for the aforementioned good intentions. It's possible Akihito may view her as a motherly figure given his own mothers death. Marcella Akihito and Marcella became fast friends. Akihito was amused by Marcella's eating habits and she liked him for his informal, "Down to Earth" personality. Later, Akihito greatly admired Marcella for her bravery in fighting the Ittan Momen as well as protecting him during the second Kaiju attack. Marcella however, claims to Akihito that she is not brave and instead Friar Godofredo was a truly brave man. Akihito says that the Friar must've been a great leader with an ashamed look on his face, showing his insecurities as a leader. Marcella cuts in by saying that Akihito can be a great leader too, if he stands up for himself. Akihito claims that the Vizier wouldn't like that, but Marcella cuts in once more and says that she isn't him and he has control over his own life. These words resonate with Akihito, who, during the next Kaiju attack decides to take up arms. After he defeats the beast, he goes back to human form and praises Marcella for her bravery and insight, and even says her friends are lucky to have her. Leo Leo and Akihito seldom interact, but they appear to respect each other. Leo was surprised by the fact that Akihito could see his Ghost, but Akihito assured him that it was just an affect of the village he rules over. Don Andrés Akihito rarely interacts with Don Andrés, but he trust him enough to take his word that the Kaiju is actually his dear friend Alebrije being controlled and spares his life. Citizens Akito at first is considered a coward by his population, something he wishes to fix but doesn't know how to. The citizens regularly throw tomatoes and other objects at him whenever he appears to them, much to his dismay. Akihito however doesn't show malice towards his citizens and instead understands their hatred and wishes to make amends towards them. During a Kaiju attack, Akihito grasp the Sword of Dawn and fights off the beast in order to save them, gaining their respect and admiration. Alternate forms Powers and abilities Akihito Abilities * High Endurance: Akihito was able to survive the disapproval of the Sword of Dawn, which was said to be able to kill a human. * Master Swordsmen: Akihito was able to perform incredibly elegant and effective sword-based techniques in his battle with the Kaiju. Most notably, Akihito was able to perform the Single-Stroke Battle technique against the Kaiju. Samurai of Dawn Powers * Super Strength: With the Sword of Dawn, Akihito was capable of matching the Kaiju and even throwing him. Moreover, he was even able to fight Quetzalcoatl toe-to-toe. * Anatomical Manipulation: Akihito can grow and shrink in size as he wishes. Equipment Weapons Prince Akihito is equipped with the legendary Sword of Dawn by the final Kaiju attack in Japan. The magical sword allows Akihito to grow several stories, at least 200 feet tall if Akihito's word is to be trusted. Moreover, the sword grants Akihito mystical, almost robotic looking armor that covers his entire body, making him look almost like a "mecha". Despite just wielding the weapon, Akihito proved to be a skilled swordsmen from the bat. With the sword, Akihito was able to match the ferocious Kaiju, even going as far as being able to throw the beast. More impressively, Akihito was able to fight the likes of Quetzalcoatl for a brief time, only eventually getting overpowered. The sword also grants Akihito great speed, being able to perform a "single stroke battle" on the Kaiju, cutting off it's collar before it could even react. Armor The Sword of Dawn also grants Akihito a full assortment of armor. Said armor is tough enough to withstand hits from monsters such as the Kaiju and even Gods such as Quetzalcoatl. Gallery Appearances * Kaiju * The Serpent and the Egg See also * Akihito Castle * Akihito Family Trivia * Prince Akihito's transformation into the Samurai of Dawn was likely a reference to Tokusatsu genre, such as Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. ** His design is directly designed after one of the original Tokusatsu series, Ultraman. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Citizens of Japan Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Political Figures and Royalty Category:Living Characters Category:Akihito Family Category:Japan